I Never Knew
by Fckn
Summary: Years ago, Noah never knew he was in the same school as a kid he met on Total Drama, and besides, they were best friends. Who was this person? What will happen nowadays? Will I EVER update 7 Minutes? Read and find out here! Contains my OTP


**Well, I can't sleep so I decided to start this. Oh and I'm planning on the Seven Minutes Chapters so PLEASE HANG TIGHT! It'll be up soon; I gotta stop procrastinating D:**

**Anyways, this might turn into a 10+ chapter Notie fanfic; there needs MORE of it c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series whatsoever, but yes, I own this fanfiction hehe c:**

**Guess the kids' on in the fanfiction and win nine cyber cookies! They'll be easy to guess once you get what the rest of the sentence tells ya ;)**

**Main Couple: NoahxKatie (OBVIOUSLY.)**

**I'll try to add side couples, but this is mainly off of Noah and Katie **

**Enjoy peeps!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Circa: 1998_

_One sunny day in Toronto, little Noah had waken up from a good night's rest. Ecstatic as he can be, it was his first day of kindergarten. For his age, kids would normally cry or beg to cling onto their mothers for dear life, but Noah was different. He'd be the happiest kid in Canada when it was with knowledge. These were Noah's happy days, before he knew such a thing called 'Sarcasm' and 'Cynicism.' Out of the nine, Noah was the happiest, most active kid in the house. His mom was an accountant with a very high paying job. His father, who's a doctor, was about to leave for work._

_His dad, Francis, had always had a passion for the medical field since he was very young. You see, he came from a family of doctors and nurses. Everyday he'd hope one day that his youngest son, Noah would follow his footsteps. _

_As the morning went by, Noah would sit by his older seven year old sister, Amanda. She was the gymnast of the family. She and Noah were like best friends._

_"So Noah. Excited it looks like for our first day of kindergarten?" Amanda asked as she took a bite of her cereal_

_Happy Noah nodded, taking out a book out to read. As happy as Noah could be, he didn't wanna leave ANYWHERE without a book. Intelligent as he looked on the outside, Noah was a child prodigy. _

_Noah's father grabbed his belongings, "I'll see you all at dinner time?" he kissed his wife on the cheek, smiling before he left for his daily job. Noah would look out the window like a curious puppy because he would think that'd be him about twenty years from now. _

_Later that day, Noah had met a lot of friends. One was Scott, who looked like he wanted to become a musician. Two girls named Lauren and Stephanie Anne were best friends. Peter was a sucker for romance, who'd flirt with Megan, who had seemed to not get what he was meaning by such words. Drew, however, was a kid Noah never trusted. He knew what his future would be. _

_It was recess time, and the kids roamed free. Noah would talk knowledge with his best friend was Carter. Hair blonde as the sun with eyes blue as clear pool water. They would run around since the fresh air had gotten them to be free like a butterfly._

_Until a screech by a girl was heard when Noah turned curious. He knew one thing. Drew._

_Carter let Noah go by on what he was gonna do. Noah was actually one of those who can figure out if there was gonna be trouble. The girl appeared to have raven hair, short pigtails, a tan that shimmered in the sun, and a cute pink dress that went along with her appearance. _

_Little Noah chuckled, "Nice play you're thinking. What's it called?" _

_What was this? Noah talking SARCASM? We never thought he'd talk like that until... who knows?_

_Drew turned around, "It's called 'Don't Stop, Make it Pop.' Hey DJ, can you blow those speakers up?" the bad boy asked, which made the other cringe in fear._

_Noah couldn't help himself, "Convincing other kids to do whatever isn't such a nice thing, buddy. Now let the girl go, or you'll be dealing with lawyers, GOT IT?" The five year old grew furious as he gave a glare and a fist to Drew's face._

_"Okay okay! Have her! But I know one day, she's gonna give you cooties. I know it!" Drew ran off scared for once._

_The girl ran up to him, hugging him oh so tight. "My hero!" _

_Stephanie Anne, Sarah, and Lauren cooed from the cuteness, Scott smiled at Noah, and Carter gave two thumbs up._

_Noah sheepishly smiled, "No, I'm Noah. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Katie. You're cute!" The girl soon pecked Noah's cheek, causing little five year old Noah to be speechless. He rubbed his cheek in where she kissed it. On the other hand, Katie giggled._

_Ever since then, Noah and Katie never seen each other ever again.. yet._

_First Day of Total Drama Island: 2007_

_A humble host by the name of Chris McLean introduced Noah, who had a more serious attitude, "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?"_

_"I'm sure someone did," told by Chris. Noah crossed his arms._

_Closing his eyes, "Good, is this where we're staying?" he questioned, continuing to walk._

_Minutes later, the next few contestants were introduced. Then, two very alike girls had arrived. Noah's eyes perked as he heard the name of 'Katie.'_

_Thinking for a minute, Noah denied himself, "No, no! This can't be! Katie? From KINDERGARTEN? If so, W-Wow! It's been ten years! Holy crap! Let's hope she'll get an idea of who I am. Well, who knows? It may be another Katie, yeah."_

_It'd been a half an hour, teams were determined. Noah and Katie were on the same team. Glances were given from each other, giving curious faces looking for answers. Both knew they looked so familiar. Noah still had that dark brown hair, Katie still had the pigtails. For the past hour, it'd been like this._

_When it came to the first challenge of the series, it was jumping off a 1,000 foot high cliff into Lake Wawanakwa. Spending his time climbing onto the cliff, he couldn't help but figure who Katie was. As the Killer Bass were almost done with their team, it was down to her best friend, Sadie, who was begging to jump with Katie._

_Chris was gonna answer until an interruption._

_"No wait! Stay on our team, please? Oh.. I mean.. you seem like a great teammate for us Gophers." Noah paused Chris, who was about to let them get away with it._

_As Noah finished what he had to say, Katie wasn't on the cliff. As Noah looked down at the water, seeing two dots; it was Katie and Sadie in the safe zone of the lake. Noah groaned as he went along with his teammates._

_A day of hard work and sweat was over, leaving the Screaming Gophers into victory. As the Killer Bass voted out Ezekiel, the safe came back to their cabins. _

_The know-it-all sighed as he saw Katie walked passed by, "She would've been talking to me by now.." he paused, but then joined dancing with Owen and Leshawna in a victory dance._

_Present Day: 2010_

Noah, at the present day age of seventeen, went rooting into his old files of pictures, work, and other stuff he may've done back in the days. Since Total Drama had been on a hiatus, Noah decided to head back home. All of his older siblings are now parents, college graduates, married, or still in college. Deciding to look at his old yearbook, he'd take it from the shelf.

Flipping through the pages, it was a yearbook saying '98-'99. Noah arched an eyebrow.

He questioned himself, "Kindergarten? How good was that?" he yet asked in a sarcastic tone. He flipped to the Kindergarten section. Reading the names carefully, he'd look at his old and still friends. He remembered everybody: Drew, Carter, Scott, but he suddenly froze at Katie. Looking curiously, he leans closer into the picture, getting a good glimpse. The know-it-all grew curious. Raven hair, onyx eyes, pink, and a sweet smile.

Noah's eyes went wide, "NO WAY!" He took another look to make sure, "This is NOT what I think it is!" His eyes widened in surprise, looking back at the picture of little Katie kissing Noah on the cheek.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he squinted at the picture in a questioning matter, "Katie.. kissed... my cheek in Kindergarten? How is that possible? I never knew her last name," Noah admitted.

_Katie's House_

"Oh my gosh! Remember when we were in Kindergarten?" Katie smiled, as she dug out an old yearbook

Sadie smiled, "Oh totally! We were so cute, but we never were in the same school until first grade!"

As Katie went looking around for a yearbook, she'd find the page of herself in KIndergarten. Eyes open for seeing a five year old Katie, the BFFFL's awed at some of Katie's old friends at how cute some used to be.

As their eyes guided, Sadie paused, gasping, "Oh my gosh!"

Katie looked at Sadie confused, "What? Did I look hideous then?" The sweet girl's face grew worried.

"No no! But he looks so much like Noah from Total Drama!" she pointed at Noah's picture, causing Katie to gasp.

Katie stammered, "I-I.. W-What? T-T-That can't be Noah!" she grew surprised, "B-But I k-k-kissed his cheek on the first day of Kindergarten!" This caused Sadie to gasp.

Minutes into the conversation, it grew boring. As the night grew late, Sadie left to go home with Katie still curious.

"I think Sadie was RIGHT. He looks so much like Noah! But that can't be him. He looked so much nicer and protective in kindergarten. I can't see him as a sarcastic, cynical guy. Unless.." Katie thought, "OH MY GOSH! I ONCE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!"

Katie was surprised at this, flipping through the pictures of the moments they've had from when they were five. Most pictures were friendly kisses on the cheek, arms wrapped around each other or hugging. They looked like best friends. Katie couldn't believe what Sadie had told her.

The sweet BFFFL questioned again, "Was Sadie right about this?" As she looked at the time, she'd decided to call it a night and get some beauty rest, even though it was summer and all.

**A/N: Just a tad introduction to this NoahxKatie fanfiction. Thought of this when I was doodling on Photoshop and shiz when I couldn't sleep. I feel like such a loser! OTL**

**Anyways, I'm so happy you Notie fans are spreading the love! Love you guys so much! I might continue this one and update soon, but I finished this at ALMOST 6 AM! GASP! D:**

**Remember, I'm an amateur writer, so I don't need any comments talking about my 'bad writing,' kay? This'll make me a sad panda, like Tsing Tsing was (No not Ting Ting, that was Alejandro's panda. I'm talking about the panda that was gonna boot DJ off) o3o**

**No bad comments, flames, or bashes please. Don't like the pairing? Then don't comment! :C**

**Oh and I hope I didn't make little/modern Noah too OOC; I often think I have a problem with that. I get told I make the character perfect, but trust me, I'm not perfect haha! xD**

**Generous comments, please? Make me happy!**

**Off I go to sleep! 'Night kiddies. Love you all!**

**~Fckn**


End file.
